warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon 05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feather? You still working on this? You know the rules. 07:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shit. Okay, I don't want you to wait too long, and i'm not at home, so i'm just going to blurr it on pixlr. -.- Feather Lolwut 21:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Shadow (LO) This is Shadow, Melody's evil brother. He has blood red eyes and red marks on his pelt given to him by the Evil Ones. The marks signify he is the chosen one to rid the world of love and happiness and replace it with violence and hatred. He has a gray sort of glow surrounding him. It's a barrier that blocks attacks of any kind. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) cute! i personally like evil cats! (like tigerclaw/star) no comments here! I love it! but i'm not a deputy or leader so i can't CBA! ~ ravenflight (not logged in at the time) O.O Okay, this is lovely, but the shading is WAY to dark and wide. make it thinner and lighter, then blurr it please. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, he sort of must ''have a dark shading. He looks really bad without darker shading, trust me. Besides, I don't know how to fix this :( Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Could you try to maybe at least blur the shading, so it's a bit softer? 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 03:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This photo makes be quite un-easy. I ''would ask you to re-do this since the shading just won't work, but I can see you wored hard on this image. but i'm sure the shading can be lightened, can't it? You can at least try, and if it doesn't work, change it back-- please. Feather Rollbacker 04:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. Try what you can, and if you don't like it, well, then we'll work something else out. =) 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Better? I redid him and fixed the scar 'cause the other one looked like a heart turned into an X scar >-> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blur just a bit more, and this'll be ready. 07:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The shading or the red? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Skye means the shading. I don't think the red needs any more shading. One thing though. Is the cross on his chest a scar? If it is make it a light pink. It looks kinda beige. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll leave Feathereh and Holleh to decide which to blur 'cause both look okay. In my imagination, scars are beige or something close to that. Many of the scars my brother has are beige/cream or something like that. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 18:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Derp. Yeah, I meant the shading. Sorry. =/ 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Kk Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred the shading. but I doubt you'll see it. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 20:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Anmazing as usual Millie! Just make the nose pink. Cats don't have brown noses. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 19:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I tried to make it brownish pink or an orangey pink. I'll make it more pink. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 07:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Don't worry about "Too orange". Feather Lolwut 00:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Vixenpaw (MCA) I have to say, I really like this! 16:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size..it was a little big. Fill in the white spots in the ear...and just maybe lighten up the nosepink. 21:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Twilight. The nose pink needs lightening, and the shading, especially on the back and front left leg, needs blurring quite a bit. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC)